Lovely Kiss
by YunaLoire
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron qué sucedía la noche del cumpleaños de Ha Ni, después de ese beso frente al hospital? La siguiente historia redacta el día a día de nuestra pareja favorita, y de cómo una promesa hecha con amor se puede mantener. Sin importar los problemas que se avecinen. Contiene lemon... mucho lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1- LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Como todos los sábados, Seung Jo se despertaba temprano.

Antes de salir de la cama, se tomaba el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor; quería asegurar de que todo estuviera ahí, empezando por las fotos de su boda que adornaban la habitación, luego los regalos que, a lo largo de un año, se habían acumulado, y finalmente dejaba lo mejor.

Oh Ha Ni dormía como una niña pequeña a su lado, y para Baek Seung Jo no había absolutamente nada más maravilloso que eso.

Pero se dio cuenta en cuanto vio aquella vista hermosa frente a él, que no estaban en su cómodo y pequeño mundo.

Entonces recordó dónde estaban, y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y sonrió, mientras miraba a su esposa.

Se tomó su tiempo para aspirar su aroma, mirándola detenidamente. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

Su esposa se quejaba todo el tiempo de que él era un insensible, de que no le prestaba atención y de que, a pesar de llevar un año casados, no la valoraba como se lo merecía, pero la pequeña Oh Ha Ni no sabía que, detrás de todas esas burlas y peleas que tenían, el genio Baek Seung Jo amaba intensamente a esa mujer y que, estaba cien por ciento seguro, no podría vivir sin ella.

-Te amo, Ha Ni- susurró como todas las mañana antes de salir de la cama.

Aún no salía el sol, de hecho eran casi las seis de la mañana y todo seguía oscuro. Sabía que no tenía que despertarse temprano, que ese día no iba a trabajar en las mañanas al igual que su esposa, pero no podía quedarse en casa.

Se fue al baño y se tomó su tiempo para sí mismo.

Ese sábado era el día siguiente del cumpleaños número vientiuno de su amaba esposa. La noche anterior, muy a pesar de los inconvenientes que tuvieron con una mujer embarazada, estuvieron justo a tiempo para celebrarlo muy al estilo "Señores Baek".

Y mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo, recordó la noche anterior:

-Cántame "feliz cumpleaños"- le pedía ella mientras iban de regreso a la casa. Seung Jo sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amaba esposita. Feliz cumpleaños a ti… - dijo y ella soltó una risita, ese tipo de risas que su esposo tanto amaba.

-¿Regresaremos a casa? Ya quiero ver a papá.

-Me parece que no iremos a casa, Ha Ni- le dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha surgido algo de nuevo? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, tranquila amaba esposita- dijo él mientras orillaba el carro cerca de un lujoso hotel a las afueras de Parang. Sonrió.

-¿Qué es esto, Seung Jo?- preguntó su esposa mientras él se bajaba a abrirle la puerta.

-Tenemos una reservación aquí. Solo espero no la hayan cancelado- dijo él tomando la mano de su esposa. El valet tomó las llaves del auto de los señores Baek y ellos entraron.

Ha Ni estaba estupefacta: la decoración del hotel era preciosa. Todo luminosa, con un enorme candelabro brillante y cegador, paneles cristalinos, un ascensor metálico, una fuente cerca de una sala de estancia donde parecían haber personas conversando casualmente; al fondo de escuchaba una ligera música de jazz y unas puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una pareja que, dulcemente, se tomaba de las manos y caminaron a los ascensores.

Seung Jo y su esposa se miraron.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó él sonriendo. Ha Ni tragó saliva.

-E-es demasiado, Seung Jo.- dijo ella- Debe ser muy costoso esto…

-Lo que menos importa es el costo. Anda- dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó tímidamente. El joven doctor sonrió.

-¿Tímida, señora Baek?- le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la recepcionista, quien al verlo esbozó una enorme sonrisa que, obviamente, a la joven enfermera no le agradó.

-¡Bienvenido y buenas noches!- dijo ella alegremente- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?- dijo pícaramente sonriendo de una manera atrevida, una que a la señora Baek no le gustó.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reservación a nombre del señor Baek- dijo él, la chica sonrió y buscó en la lista.

-Ciertamente, señor… Baek Seung Jo, usted tiene una reservación… - luego, a regañadientes postró su fiera mirada en la pequeña Ha Ni.

-Deseo la llave- dijo él sacando su identificación, la chica la tomó y luego le entregó una llave muy bonita del color de las olas. Ha Ni la miró.

-Es la primera vez que veo una llave como ésta, Seung Jo- dijo ella tomando su mano.

-Tiene una "hermosa vista a la luz de la luna"- se burló él, acción que provocó que Ha Ni le sacara la lengua. El señor Baek la tomó del mentón y la acercó a su boca lentamente.

-Guarde esa lengua para más tarde, señora Baek- dijo seductoramente- La necesitaremos- y acto seguido la besó.

De todas las cosas que hacían juntos, nada le gustaba más a Ha Ni que su esposo la besara. Siempre se perdía entre sus labios y sabía que, si seguían besándose, las cosas acabarían en excelentes maneras.

Pero un carraspeó los sacó de su burbuja.

-Seung Jo recordó entonces que no estaban solos, y que ese no era el lugar apropiado para besarse. Se disculpó con la mirada y se dirigieron al ascensor, pero la música llamó la atención de la señora Baek.

-Seung Jo… - le dijo en voz baja mientras esperaban a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No te gustaría bailar antes de subir…?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí- y apuntó a la puerta donde tres personas iban entrando. Seung Jo sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a beber un trago, bailar y luego subimos?- ella asintió- De acuerdo, pero deberías ponerte ese vestido que te compré, así te sentirás más cómoda- le dijo él. Así que Ha Ni corrió al baño mientras su querido esposo la esperaba en la puerta. Se preguntó dónde guardarían la ropa que llevaba, pero sólo sonrió. Más tarde se ocuparían de ello.

Minutos más tarde, Ha Ni salió del baño usando el hermoso vestido de estampado que su amado esposo le había comprado y éste, la verla usando aquella pieza ceñida a su cuerpo y con varios dedos arriba de la rodilla, lo único que provocó fue que se volviera completamente loco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó al enfermera totalmente apenada.

-Ladrona de alientos- susurró su esposo, provocando una sonrisa tímida en su esposa, luego la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él- Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir directamente a la habitación y arrancarte ese tan hermoso vestido que te compré- y luego la besó- La chica de la tienda tenía razón: pareces toda una hermosa diosa- le susurró en los labios, besándola.

-Señor Baek, ¿podemos ir a bailar primero y después procedemos a la habitación?- le dijo ella separándose, pero él negó y la metió al baño de hombres.

Comenzó a besarla pasionalmente, mordiendo fuertemente sus labios y metiendo su mano debajo del hermoso vestido.

Ha Ni entonces gimió en su boca y aquello solo despertó la parte más oculta de las terminaciones nerviosas de su esposo y no se pudo contener.  
Enredó sus manos en el cuello de su esposo y éste la levantó, metiéndola a uno de los cubículos vacíos. Ni siquiera les importó si había personas mirando, o si alguien estaba ahí dentro: se bajó el pantalón con una rapidez que su esposa conocía muy bien, sin dejar de besarla, luego metió dos dedos para comprobar si ya estaba lista, y claro que lo estaba.

-Siempre lista- dijo él mordiendo sus labios. Y luego, entró dentro su ella.

De todas las cosas que Seung Jo amaba de hacer con su esposa, estar dentro de su esposa era de sus favoritas. Amaba tanto ese lugar, tan pacífico y acogedor, se sentía poderoso y único, porque al ser una persona que siempre deseaba ser el número uno, saber que había sido el primero y el único en la vida de su mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Y Ha Ni, como siempre, se perdió en el proceso.

Se dejaba poseer como solo él sabía hacerlo y como estaba segura nadie más podría lograrlo; su esposo le hervía la sangre y la volvía completamente loca.

Se sujetó de sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por ese mar de emociones que la embargaban. Y se volvió aún más loca cuando su marido la sujetó con una sola mano y con la otra masajeó sus pechos por encima del vestido.

-S-Seung Jo… para… - dijo ella conteniendo la voz.

-Nunca. No quiero.- le dijo él, porque sabía que su esposa casi llevaba al clímax.

Y así fue. Ha Ni llegó al cielo y soltó un gemido poderoso, salvaje y cargado de placer, un gemido que volvió loco a su marido y que sólo consiguió que él también la alcanzara.

Y así se quedaron los dos, fundidos el uno con el otro, sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza y perdiéndose mientras intentaban regular sus alocadas respiraciones.

-Fui al cielo… y volví- dijo Seung Jo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su mujer, y ella sonrió de vuelta besando la coronilla de su marido.

-Fuimos.

_Toc, toc_, se escuchó detrás de la puerta… y ambos se miraron.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2- DULZURA

_Toc, toc,_ se volvió a escuchar.

Seung Jo y Ha Ni se miraron, ambos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y lo único en lo que podían pensar es que habían sido descubiertos. Aquello preocupó principalmente al doctor, porque estaba seguro de que se armaría un enorme escándalo en el hospital si se enteraban de que estaba teniendo sexo en lugares públicos, porque un médico necesitaba cuidar su imagen.

Oh Ha Ni, por su parte, lo único que le preocupaba era que los fueran a descubrir, porque si de por sí ya era demasiado embarazoso estar en un baño, ser descubiertos resultaría aún peor.

_Toc, toc, _nuevamente. Seung Jo bajó a Ha Ni lentamente y ésta comenzó a ordenarse, mientras su marido abotonaba su pantalón.

-Te dije que era una mala idea, Seung Jo- se quejó su esposa, ordenando su cabello.

-Bueno, pero no estabas pensando eso, ¿verdad?- le recriminó con una sonrisa, entonces finalmente una voz habló:

-Emm… ¿señor Baek?- dijo el hombre, y Seung Jo rápidamente lo reconoció. Era el valet, y miró a su esposa- Disculpe pero… si no salen del cubículo, la recepcionista llamará al gerente… y tendrá que irse del hotel- dijo apenado el muchacho. Seung Jo suspiró y abrió la puerta aun cuando su mujer le negaba. El chico del valet los miraba totalmente apenado y conteniendo una sonrisa; primero salió el señor Baek y después lo siguió su apenada esposa, todavía ordenando su apariencia. Seung Jo sacó un billete y se lo tendió al muchacho, quien le agradeció y les indicó salir.

Ha Ni y su amado esposo salieron lentamente del baño, agradecidos de que la única persona que estuviera ahí fuera la recepcionista y dos clientes, quienes subieron alegremente al elevador. Los señores Baek caminaron lenta y despreocupadamente hacia el bar, intentando ignorar las pesadas miradas de sus espectadores; agradecieron que no hubieran llamado al gerente, porque el joven doctor realmente deseaba ver la habitación y hacerle el amor a su amada esposa en todos los rincones de ella.

-Siento que se me cae la cara de vergüenza- dijo Ha Ni en voz baja, su esposo tomó su mano sonriendo.-

-Agradece que es la cara, y no otra cosa, tonta- le dijo y la carita que tanto amaba se tornó completamente, ¡cómo amaba ponerla colorada! Amaba todas las facetas de niña que su esposa poseía, su delicadeza, su calidez, su ternura, lo estresante que era, que fuera infantil y llorona, que gritara por todo, que lo amara así.

Entraron al bar y la música jazz los embriagó, así como el repentino olor a tabaco y alcohol, que a pesar de que debía desagradarles a ambos, se les hizo realmente erótico.

Caminaron entre las personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música y llegaron a una mesa en la oscuridad, donde se sentaron. Un joven mesero se acercó a ellos y el joven Baek ordenó dos martinis. Y miró a su esposa.

-Tenemos que disfrutar esta noche, porque no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad así e nuevo- le dijo acariciando su delicada mano. La misma que lo había acompañado por un año de matrimonio.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo.

Y dejaron que el alcohol los envolviera lentamente y que la música los embriagara; y cuando ya no pudieron resistirlo más, se levantaron a bailar.

Casi parecía irreal que, a pesar de todo el alcohol que su esposa había consumido, pudiera todavía bailar, y lo que era todavía mejor, que realmente bailara bien. Normalmente, su esposa no podía ni moverse decente. El joven Baek recordó el día de su boda, cuando bailaron su primer vals; estaba intentando contener las ganas de reírse de ella delante de todos los invitados, porque realmente le parecía muy gracioso que mirara sus pies la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando no pisarlo aunque no funcionó.

Pero ésta vez, era ella quien lo estaba guiando, porque él ya no podía moverse bien… lo único que pasaba por la mente del joven doctor era lo maravillosa que era su mujer: siempre tan atenta, tan amable y cariñosa aunque él a veces fuera cruel con ella, pero sabía que la amaba, aunque no se lo demostrara tanto como debía, estaba seguro de que ella no podía dudarlo. No había día en el que él no intentara ser un buen esposo, aunque a veces fallara.

Así que todas esas cosas, y el hecho de que estaba algo ebrio, lo impulsaron a decirle, mirándola directo a los ojos, con sus manos en su pequeña cintura:

-Te amo, Ha Ni- dijo el joven doctor, paralizando por completo a su esposa. ¿Qué había dicho? Ha Ni casi lloraba cuando aquellas dos palabras salieron de su boca. Casi nunca se lo decía, de hecho, Ha Ni consideraba los "te amo" como ocasiones especiales en su matrimonio, así que en secreto, anotaba en su diario las veces que él le decía eso. Normalmente, eran después de tener una pelea y reconciliarse, así que no solía considerarlas como un te amo sincero, sino como uno de ocasión, y las pocas veces que él se lo decía en serio, estaba calmado y la miraba a los ojos.

Como en ese momento.

Por ello, las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos y lo besó. Tan apasionadamente que el calor comenzó a apoderarse de ellos.

-Vámonos ahora- le rogó él con urgencia en la voz. La señora Baek asintió y salieron disparados hacia el ascensor, ignorando por completo al botones que les decía algo. Y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Seung Jo tomó el rostro de su mujer y la devoró en un beso carnívoro y sensual, aún así cargado de pasión. Deslizó sus manos por sus muslos y la levantó, ella cerró sus piernas en torno a su cintura, dejándose llevar también, mordiendo los labios de su esposo y tirando de su cabello.

Querían quedarse así. Querían que el ascensor se detuviera, que se fuera la luz o algo. No eran capaces de esperar hasta llegar a la habitación; él quería poseerla ya y ella quería ser poseída. Y más que quererlo, lo deseaban.

Pero se detuvo el ascensor y salieron a toda prisa, aún unidos por su apasionado beso.

Se separaron solo para que Seung Jo abriera la puerta y eso fue todo; presionó a su esposa contra la pared, rozando su cuerpo con el de ella, haciéndola sentir cuán necesitado estaba de ella, cuánto la deseaba. Casi arrancó el costoso vestido de su cuerpo.

No se molestaron en llegar a la cama; había alfombra. Hicieron el amor en el suelo, completamente desnudos y dejándose llevar por la pasión. Seung Jo estaba tan concentrado en complacer a su mujer, que ni siquiera escuchó cuando a su puerta alguien llamaba. Lo mismo sucedía con Ha Ni. Lo único que a ambos les importaba era satisfacer ese deseo de amarse, apagar ese fuego que los consumía todas las noches, quedar saciados hasta descansar y nuevamente comenzar donde se quedaron.

Fue por ello que Ha Ni levantó las caderas pidiéndole más contacto a su esposo, y él estaba encantado de complacerla. Amaba ver su rostro excitado. Adoraba sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el suelo, le volvía loco ver sus manos aferrarse a las almohadas o las sábanas, en esa ocasión, a la alfombra. Perdía el control cuando sabía que había llegado al orgasmo, porque le era muy fácil darse cuenta de cuando sucedía: su mujer abría los ojos y lo miraba, y cuando el momento llegaba, siempre estiraba la cabeza intentando encontrar los labios de su amado, para entregarle no solo su orgasmo, sino también el último gemido que soltaba.

Y él estaba encantado de recibirlos. Los amaba. Y una vez que ella había terminado, se dejaba ir, mordiendo su labio inferior, o echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando las manos de ella si estaban unidas, hundiendo sus uñas en su cintura si era la ocasión, o dejarse caer sobre ella, aplastándola, hasta que con sus manos le pedía se quitara. Y luego, rodaba hasta quedar con su rostro en su pecho… y así, quedarse completamente dormidos.

Pero esa noche, el joven señor Baek quería todo menos dormir. Le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona mientras le apartaba los mechones locos de su rostro.

-Descansa lo suficiente, querida, que esto no ha terminado- le dijo besándola. Ha Ni, a pesar de la pena que sentía cuando su atrevido esposo decía ese tipo de cosas, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego lo besó:

-Estaba justamente pensando lo mismo- le dijo.

Y fue así, como después de darse un baño, darse cuenta de que habían tocado un botón que pedía champagne y de comenzar a beber de nuevo, comenzaron justamente donde se habían quedado: sobre la alfombra.


	3. Chapter 3

~NOCHE ETERNA

Esa noche, Baek Seung Jo no solamente estaba enojado, sino que estaba furioso. Realmente furioso.

Vio los expedientes de sus pacientes y el coraje comenzó a acumularse... pero claro que ese no había sido el peor problema. No, el peor de todos había sido aquel horrible rumor que se esparcia lentamente como una llama sobre la leña.

Pudo recordar perfectamente el momento en que lo escuchó:

Como todas las mañanas, caminaba hacia el área de emergencias. La noche pasada, precisamente la misma en que él y su tan amaba esposa habían pasado toda aquella maravillosa odisea en el hotel, a las cuatro de la madrugada había ocurrido un accidente a las afueras de Seuol.

Había sido tan grande el accidente, que los heridos se habían repartido en los diferentes hospitales principales; al hospital de Parang les habían tocado un grupo de personas que estaban gravemente heridas.

Una de ellas, era la hija menor del presidente de la capital, que estaba de visita en la ciudad para una conferencia.

El doctor Na salió de la nada, casi corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Na Sunbae!- le gritó Seung Jo.

-¡Doctor Baek! ¡Qué alegría!- dijo y tomó las manos del joven doctor- ¡Te necesito en urgencias, rápido!- luego su localizador sonó, anunciandole que debía ir a quirofano. Casi soltó una maldición.

-¿Voy con usted?- preguntó el joven doctor.

-No, busca a la enfermera Soo; te vas a hacer cargo de la hija del presidente.

-¿¡Yo!?- dijo él, un poco nervioso- Pero aún soy un interno, Na Sunbae, ¿cree que será prudente que me haga cargo...?

-Anda, chico, eres un genio. Sé que todo estará bien en tus manos.

-Aún así...

-¿Será que el gran Baek Seung Jo está nervioso, acaso?- y soltó una risa nerviosa, el localizador volvió a sonar y el doctor Na lo miró- Cuento contigo, Seung Jo- y salió disparado detrás de un grupo de enfermeros que se dirigían a urgencias. El joven Baek también comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de la enferma Soo, cuando divisó a su esposa.

La enfermera Oh atendía a unos de los heridos, suministrandoles anestesia para calmarles el dolor; el joven doctor miró a su esposa: tan dedicada a su labor, consolando a los que tenían miedo y tratando con su máximo esfuerzo de ayudar a los que no podían moverse. Comparada con la Ha Ni de preparatoria, la enfermera era su favorita. Siempre tan amable, dedicada, atenta y sobre todo amorosa.

Él amaba eso de su esposa.

Amaba que fuera tan tierna y dadivosa, adorable, sincera, que se dedicara de lleno a su trabajo aunque cometiera errores; amaba despertar y que fuese lo primero que viera al despertar y lo mismo al dormir. Simplemente, Baek Seung Jo amaba a su mujer.

-¿Doctor Baek?- lo llamó una voz. Apartó la vista a regañadientes de su mujer para mirar a la enfermera Soo.- ¿Está listo para la cirugía?- él asintió. Se despidió en silencio de su mujer y caminó al lado de la jefa de enfermeras.

Llegó al quirófano, donde el cuerpo de una chica yacía sobre la mesa de operaciones. Parecía muy joven, y si no fuera por los moretones y las cicatrices en su rostro, podría asegurar que era atractiva. Siguió el procedimiento rutinario: se lavó las manos, las secó, se colocó los guantes y el cubrebocas, y caminó hacia la mesa.

Dos enfermeras y otros dos doctores ya estaban ahí cuando el doctor Baek se acercó.

-¡Doctor Baek, bienvenido!- dijo el doctor Lee.

-Lee Sunbae- musitó Seung Jo, miró de cerca a la chica- ¿Cuál es el estatus?

-Dos costillas fracturadas, luxación en el brazo derecho, tobillo izquierdo dislocado, nariz rota y tenemos que operarla antes de que las costillas perforen su corazón.- dijo una enfermera, y el joven Baek la miró: su nombre era Kang Yuu Min; demasiado atractiva para ser una enfermera, demasiado atenta e inteligente. Era justamente ese tipo de mujeres independientes que llamaban la atención. Seung Jo pensó que le recordaba mucho a Hae Ra.

-¿Está listo?- preguntó el doctor Ming; el joven doctor suspiró y asintió.

Pretendió que no estaba nervioso, pero esa era su primera operación donde estaba totalmente a cargo. Deseó realmente que su esposa estuviera ahí; nunca lo admitiría pero Oh Ha Ni le daba la fuerza suficiente para hacer las cosas. Se sentía el hombre más poderoso, se sentía invencible y nunca dudaba cuando se trataba de ella.

-Doctor Baek, ¿qué opina del joven interno?

-¿Disculpe?

-El doctor Charles Kim Jun- dijo el doctor Lee. Seung Jo suspiró; no es que tuviera algún problema con el chico, sino que no le gustaba hablar de él porque siempre terminaban comparandolos.

Charles Kim Jun era un chico de diecinueve años que lo consideraban un verdadero genio. Se graduó de la preparatoria a los dieciséis años, estudió unos años en Estados Unidos y luego volvió a Corea con su madre. Su padre era inglés y su madre coreana.

Seung Jo no tenía problemas con él, de hecho el único momento en que habían cruzado palabras había sido cuando se anunció que haría su internado en el hospital general de Parang. El jefe del hospital los presentó y le había dicho a Seung Jo "cuida mucho de tu hermano menor, Seung Jo. Tú hasta ahora eras el genio favorito"

El chico, que lo único que tenía de coreano era el nombre, asintió y sonrió, pero Seung Jo no sentía simpatía por el chico.

Escuchó a los doctores y enfermeras hablar sobre el chico como si fuese la octava maravilla, cosa que realmente no le interesaba al chico Baek... hasta que mencionaron a cierta enfermera atolondrada:

-¿Saben si Charles escogió ayudantes para su operación de hoy?- preguntó Lee.

-Dijo que sólo necesitaba a una.

-¿Ah, sí?

-La enfermera Oh- dijo Kang. Seung Jo casi le perforaba la yugular a la hija del presidente.

-¿Doctor Baek? ¿Se encuentra bien?- el joven doctor asintió y prosiguió con la operación.

-¿Es la primera operación de Charles?- la enfermera Kang asintió- ¿Por qué solo pidió a una enfermera...?

-No es sólo eso, Lee Sunbae- dijo Ming- La pregunta es por qué de todas las enfermeras capacitadas, eligió a la más... - pero se calló cuando la mirada gélida de Seung Jo se posó en él.

Puede que su esposa no fuera como las demás enfermeras, que fuera atolondrada y hasta torpe, pero si algo caracterizaba a su mujer era el empeño que le ponía a su trabajo. Eso era suficiente para él.

-De todos modos, el doctor Charles es un buen muchacho.

-Sí. Desearía poder ver su desempeño en estos momentos.

-Podría irse si así lo desea, sunbae- dijo Seung Jo, en voz baja - Tengo bajo control esto.

-Nada de eso, Baek- dijo Lee- Ésta también es su primera operación a cargo; tenemos que monitorearlo.

-Si, si, ya habrán más oportunidades de ver a Charles- sonrió Ming- De todos modos, queremos ver cómo se desempeñarán esos dos chicos.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo enojado el joven- Si no les molesta, desearía terminar la operación sin tanto cuchicheo. Los cotilleos no me gustan.

-Disculpe, doctor Baek- susurró el doctor Ming.

Lo que restó de la operación, permanecieron en silencio. Los doctores se preguntaban con miradas si Seung Jo estaba enojado o si sus comentarios causarían problemas entre la joven pareja, después de todo era bien sabido que los recién casados solían tener muchos problemas, la mayoría porque la joven enfermera solía crear malentendidos. Algunas veces entre sus compañeros enfermeros y otras con los pacientes, quiénes se terminaban encariñando demasiado con ella.

Pero a Seung Jo no le gustaba para nada que dijeran que su esposa era el interés amoroso de otro hombre. De hecho, la simple idea de que pudiese ser deseada por alguien más le provocaba náuseas al joven; pero se dijo a sí mismo que era normal que llamara la atención, después de todo, su Ha Ni era demasiado atractiva, aunque ella no lo notara.

Dio un último suspiro, cuando finalmente había terminado con su labor.

-¡Felicidades, doctor Baek!- dijo el doctor Ming. La operación había sido todo un éxito, y el joven se veía rodeado de varias personas felicitandolo, incluso el jefe estaba ahí. Menos su esposa.

Se preguntó dónde estaba su atolondrada mujer, cuando recordó que ella también tendría su debut como asistente en una primera operación, así que abandonó el lugar donde se encontraba y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador.

Dos compañeras de Ha Ni platicaban alrgremente cuando él llegó:

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?- preguntó con la voz ronca. Las enfermeras lo miraron impresionadas, primero porque el atractivo doctor Baek les estaba dirigiendo la palabra, y segundo porque se había referido a Ha Ni como "mi esposa". Una tragó saliva:

-La enfermera Oh acaba de subir para su cirugía, doctor Baek.

-¿Iba sola?- preguntó, pero él ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, van con ella el doctor Charles y la enfermera Soo... - y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa.

El tercer piso era todo un manojo de nervios. Los enfermeros corrían de un lado a otro, arrastrando las camillas, recogiendo botiquines y llevándolos de un lado a otro. Divisó al doctor Na rodeado de varios enfermeros, a la enfermera Soo correr hacia los elevadores, a una de las compañeras de su esposa pedir ayuda para unos pacientes y luego, vio a su esposa llevar a un anciano en la silla de ruedas. Se acercó hasta ella, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos metros: mientras su esposa trabajaba arduamente, el joven doctor vio a su lado a otro doctor, mucho más joven y con ojos grandes, color verde esmeralda, piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y una nariz respingada. Seung Jo prestó atención a la manera en la que el mocoso polulaba alrededor de su amada esposa como si fuera un pastel sobre una mosca; vio cómo el chico le sonreía como idiota miemtras parecía estarle diciendo algo que le causaba gracia a su mujer, pero por su semblante la notaba tensa, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

Pensó que quizás lo estaba buscando y eso le proporcionó al joven Baek mucha satisfacción. Pero la sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en sus labios se esfumó en el momento en que el chico tocó la mejilla de su mujer, apartando un mechón que caía en su rostro.

En ese momento sintió un fuego que lentamente quemaba desde los dedos de sus pies hasta el músculo más tenso de su cuerpo; la rabia se apoderó de él y no entendía claramente qué sucedía. Normalmente no era un hombre celoso, de hecho, a parte de Boon Jong Gu, Seung Jo no había tenido que preocuparse de ningún otro hombre, porque de todos modos su esposa nunca le daba motivos para sentir celos... pero ese momento en el que el chico la tocó, se sintió lleno de rabia.

Así que caminó hasta donde ellos estaban; su mujer levantó la vista y en sus ojos adormilados se dibujaron estrellas.

-Seung Jo... - susurró ella, sonriendo. Pero eso él no lo vio; tomó a su esposa del brazo y la arrastró por todo el pasillo. Fue consciente de que todos a su alrededor los miraban pero en ese momento no le importó. La arrastró hasta la oficina del doctor Na, y la empujó contra la puerta. Se miraron.

-Seung Jo, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó Oh Ha Ni, nerviosa. Se preguntó si había hecho algo que lo molestara, pero por más que indagó en su mente no encontró nada. Seung Jo por su parte admiraba a su mujer; la amaba tanto que estaba seguro haría lo que fuera por ella, y alejarla de cualquier otro que se acercara era una de esas cosas.

De pronto, mientras miraba el rostro asustado de su mujer, se cuestionó a sí mismo el motivo de sus celos: ella no le había dado ni siquiera una razón y él ya estaba haciendo toda una guerra mundial.

Pero lo que no entendía era por qué de pronto tenía la necesidad de tomar a su mujer. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que, en el fondo, la idea de que su esposa fuese deseada por otros le era sumamente excitante. ¿Quién diría que su Ha Ni provocaría a otros hombres, aunque fuese un niño? Porque ya había oído más rumores y cuchicheos de otroa doctores y enfermeros que resaltaban la belleza de su esposa.

Por ello, fue que Seung Jo decidió a hacerle entender a su esposa que era suya.

La tomó fuertemente de los hombros y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndole notar cuán excitado estaba. La enfermera tragó saliva, e iba a decirle algo cuando su esposo trabo sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso era meramente carnívoro y aún así cargado de pasión y fuego. Mordió sus labios mientras empujaba su pelvis contra la de ella, dándole a entender a su esposa que era solamente suya.

Oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y voces llamándolos, Oh Ha Ni pensó que iba a soltarla, pero para Seung Jo, la idea de que fueran descubiertos despertó dentro de él unas ansias asesinas. De modo que, con una rapidez increíble, despojó a su esposa de su pantalón y la bata, admirandose como siempre de su increíble físico.

-Ahora te voy a demostrar a quien le perteneces...- le susurró Seung Jo mientras la besaba. Dispuesta a protestar, Ha Ni se intentó alejar de su esposo, pero sus manos se volvieron como grilletes:

-Basta, Seung Jo. Podrían vernos...

-No me importa.- dijo él. Acto seguido, besó su cuello y se dirigió a su pecho descubierto, y Ha Ni se rindió.

Mientras afuera los buscaban, en la oficina del doctor Na los dos se devoraban sin piedad, buscando más contacto, tanto que si hubieran podido se habrían desnudado y ahí sobre el escritorio se hubieran fundido, pero no había tiempo. Seung Jo se bajó el pantalón rápidamente y se preparó para poseerla, sin importarle los intentos de su esposa, quien le decía que ya tendrían tiempo cuando volvieran a casa.

-No. Ahora.- dijo y metió dos dedos en su cavidad. Ha Ni echó la cabeza atrás, mordiendose los labios y riendiendose.

Seung Jo tomó eso como una invitación, y entró totalmente en ella, tapando la boca de su mujer con sus labios, devorando el gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

Se movió rápidamente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su esposa, y ella se entregaba de lleno a él.

-Más... más... - le pidió, totalmente excitada. Pero él ya no podía; la besó mientras se entregaron su último aliento... y se quedaron ahí, con sus frente unidas.

-Te amo, Ha Ni- le susurró él antes de separarse de ella, sellando con un beso esa promesa de amor.

-Anda, ve a tu cirugía.- le dijo dándole un beso inocente en la frente mientras se arreglaba y, lanzandole un guiño, salió.

Oh Ha Ni se quedó unos segundos ahí, hiperventilando, repasando ese encuentro casual hasta que recordó su cirugía.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Todos la miraban, algunas enfermeras hasta cuchicheaban y los doctores reprimian una sonrisa.

La enfermera Soo la tomó del brazo:

-¡Niña! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Anda, Charles ya comenzó la cirugía!- le dijo y la empujó hacia el elevador, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, le sonrió:

-Asegúrate de que la próxima vez no haya nadie a su alrededor, señora Baek- se burló la jefa de enfermeras, provocando un sonrojo intenso en la enfermera.

Las puertas se cerraron y Ha Ni sólo pudo soltar un grito, totalmente apenada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leerme._

_Es la primera vez que publico en , así que aún no me acostumbro a su modo de publicar. Pero ahí la llevo :)_

_Gracias por dejarme sus opiniones en sus reviews y espero sigan leyendo mi historia, la verdad le estoy poniendo mucho empeño. Son bienvenidas sus opiniones y cualquier error que noten, haganmelo saber; debido a ciertos problemas con mi laptop, he estado creando los capítulos por medio de mi celular, así que es difícil corregirlos una vez que los termino. Pero ya casi recupero mi preciosa así que será más fácil escribir y publicaré los capítulos más seguido. ¡Tenganme paciencia!_

_Pero en fin. Espero sus reviews con mucho ánimos :D_

_P.D. Debo destacar que Playful Kiss no es mía, porque de ser así secuestraría a Seung Jo en mi casa y no lo compartiría con nadie. Pero se vale soñar :3_

* * *

4~ ATRAPADOS

-Parecías muy distraída allá, Ha Ni- dijo Charles mientras lavaba sus manos.

Ha Ni estaba a su lado, esterilizando los instrumentos usados en la operación. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no prestó atención a lo que el joven doctor le decía. O más bien, estaba recordando todo lo sucedido con su esposo horas antes.

¿De verdad ese era su esposo? Se preguntó mientras dejaba sus manos bajo el chorro de agua. Charles se secó las manos y miró a la enfermera: era muy hermosa.

Tenía unos ojos adormilados muy bonitos, una frente plana y pequeña, unos labios redonditos y llenos, esas mejillas rosadas la mayor parte del tiempo y Dios, su cuerpo.

Los demás internos se quejaban de que las ropas del hospital erab demasiado antiguos y de que deberían ser más a la época, pero para el inglés aquello restaba importancia porque anatomía era su mejor especialidad, y él sabía perfectamente que debajo de esas ropas se encontraban buenos cuerpos.

Especialmente el de cierta enfermera atolondrada, a la cual en varias ocasiones había visto cambiándose. No se consideraba un pervertido, pero le gustaba espiar de vez en cuando a la chica despistada quien se había convertido rápidamente en el objeto de su deseo.

En muchas ocasiones había querido invitarla a salir; de hecho, el primer día que había llegado al hospital ella había sido de las primeras con quien había hablado y aquello había sido amor a primera vista. Justamente le iba a pedir una cita, cuando conoció a Baek Seung Jo... y se enteró de que estaban casados.

Cualquiera diría que ese sería motivo suficiente para mantenerse al margen, pero el joven creía fielmente en el divorcio. Y sólo esperaba pacientemente.

-Tierra llamando a Oh Ha Ni. Tierra llamando a Oh Ha Ni, ¿estás con nosotros?- le preguntó el chico mientras tocaba su frente con su dedo índice, la enfermera parpadeo y medio sonrió.

-Estás distraida, Ha Ni, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó. La enfermera asintió y dejó las cosas en su respectivo lugar, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero el chico la alcanzó:

-Vamonos juntos- pidió el chico. Oh Ha Ni se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha Ni?

-Seung Jo... - susurró la enfermera; el chico apartó la mirada de ella y miró a la puerta, donde el joven doctor estaba recargado. Se había quitado la bata y la llevaba colgada sobre su hombro derecho; para Kim Jun aquella pose era meramente territorial, como un macho alfa poderoso. Pero no se intimidó.

-Buenas noches, doctor Baek- saludó amablemente el chico, pero el doctor solo asintio y luego miró a su mujer.

-Vamos a casa- la llamó demandante, Kim Jun notó una señal de autoridad en la voz del doctor y hasta se molestó por la manera en la que le hablaba a la chica, pero para ella esa voz ronca sólo le indicaba una cosa: una noche de pasión.

Asintió con muchos ánimos y se volvió a Kim Jun.

-Hasta mañana, doctor Charles- le dijo ella y casi corrió al encuentro de su esposo, quien la tomó desprevenida dándole un apasionado beso. Los enfermeros y doctores que aún estaban ahí se sorprendieron y hasta unos aplaudieron, pero Kim Jun sólo tomó aquella acción como una marca de territorio.

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el elevador. Y ni siquiera borró su sonrisa cuando llegó a su auto y se encaminó a casa.

Mientras, los señores Baek iban rumbo a su hogar. A pesar de la ilusión que le causó el repentino beso frente a todos, Ha Ni volvió a la tierra en el momento en que su esposo se separó de ella. Caminaron hacia su auto pero por más que la enfermera quiso retomar el reciente y extraño ánimo de su esposo, no lo pudo lograr. Se sintió deprimida al darse cuenta de que volvía a ser el huraño y nada divertido Seung Jo de siempre.

Se sintió desilusionada y hasta algo molesta. El chico Baek, por su parte, estaba distraido intentando adivinar los pensamientos de su esposa; la encontraba recientemente muy sensual y se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loco. Normalmente su mujer era un fastidio y muy pesada.

-¿Harás la cena, o pasamos a comer algo rápido? - le preguntó el chico.

-Comamos fuera. No quiero cocinar- susurró ella, fue entonces cuando notó que estaba molesta.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ha Ni?- musitó el chico pero ella negó- Vamos, te conozco bien, dime qué te ocurre.

-Solo estoy cansada. De hecho, ni siquiera tengo mucha hambre. Si quieres compra algo de comer tú.

-De acuerdo... - y llegaron a un establecimiento rápido de comida. Mientras esperaban su orden, Ha Ni pensaba en la extraña actitud de su marido; quién iba a decir que Seung Jo sería tan atrevido de un día para otro? Y Pensandolo bien, ese Seung Jo le gustaba muchísimo.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a la Tierra.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraida?- le preguntó su esposo. Volvió a suspirar, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente... para su muy mala suerte.

-Pensaba en el doctor Charles- dijo ella, y la hamburguesa en la mano de Seung Jo casi cae sobre el plato. Ella no lo notó, pues tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su mano derecha.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que el chico pudo pronunciar; su esposa volvió a suspirar.

-Sigue sorpendiendome lo joven e inteligente que es.- suspiro- Hoy en la operación se lució. Terminó casi en tiempo récord y mira que era su primera. La enfermera Soo dice... - pero no terminó la frase. Vio cómo su esposo dejaba la hamburguesa caer sobre el plato a medio comer y caminó hacia la salida. Ha Ni dejó un billete sobre la mesa y fue al encuentro con su esposo, quien ya había subido al auto. Su esposa lo alcanzó y subió de prisa, justo al momento en el que Ha Ni había entrado, Seung Jo aceleró, provocando que del impulso rebotara en el asiento.

-¿¡Qué te ocurre, Seung Jo!?- le gritó enojada, pero él fingió no haberla escuchado- ¡Hey!- y apretó su brazo, acción que provocó que un libido salvaje se apoderara de él. Frenó de golpe el auto y la chica salió disparada hacia el frente, casi estampandose contra el tablero. Miró a su esposo enojada, pero éste ni siquiera dejó que le reclamara: la tomó del rostro y la devoró en un salvaje beso carnal.

Ha Ni no podía ni respirar; su esposo la besaba de una manera que nunca antes imaginó lo haría. Sentía su lengua bailar con la suya, jugueteando con su paladar y recorriendo con ella cada rincón de su boca. Sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo y una se detuvo en pecho. Metió su mano debajo de la blusa que usaba, y agradeció que no decidiera cambiarla. Rápidamente se la quitó y sólo estaba en sostén; sonrió.

-Me vuelves loco, Ha Ni- dijo con la voz ronca; se giró totalmente a ella y la acercó a él, volviendo a besarla. Desabrochó el sostén y los dos jugosos pechos bailaron delante suyo; descendió desde su boca a su cuello, luego los hombros y el pecho. Se detuvo ahí y se llevó uno a la boca. Ella se retorció:

-S-Seung... Jo... no... - rogaba torturada- Aquí... no...

-Cállate- le ordenó siguiendo con su labor. Con la otra mano jugó con su pezón mientras con la lengua devoraba el otro. Oía los gemidos de su mujer, y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, sabía que eso significaba que iba a llegar al clímax. Pero no la dejó.

Se apartó de ella de golpe y la sujetó de la cintura, sentándola en su regazo.

-Seung Jo... - gimió Ha Ni, y se dejó llevar: lo besó apasionadamente mientras él buscaba cómo despojarla de ese molesto pantalón. Ha Ni entonces le desabotonó la camisa y lo besó desde los labios hasta el abdomen. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y en ese momento una idea cruzó por su mente, aunque sólo por unos instantes porque sintió a su mujer moverse sobre él. "Ya habrá tiempo", pensó mientras tomaba a su esposa de las caderas fuertemente.

-Te quiero hacer el amor ya, Ha Ni- le susurró Seung Jo mientras la besaba. La enfermera negó.

-Vayámos a casa, mejor. Alguien podría vernos aquí.

-No nos verán.

-Por favor, vayámonos- le rogó, pero el joven doctor hizo como que no la escuchó: logró desbotonar el pantalón y metió sus dedos, haciendo gemir a su mujer.

-Quítatelo ya- le rugió su esposo moviendo el asiento para darle más espacio, y justo en ese momento unos nudillos tocaron la ventanilla.

Los esposos dieron un brinco, y un oficial los miraba del otro lado del cristal.

-Mierda... - susurró Seung Jo.- ¡Vístete!- le ordenó a su mujer, y ella se cubrió el pecho con las manos y se bajó del regazo de su esposo. El oficial se giró para darles privacidad y Seung Jo salió del coche mientras su esposo hablaba con el oficial; buscaba entre los asientos su sostén pero no lo encontraba así que solamente se puso la blusa rosa de tirantes y esperó. Parecía como si el oficial le estuviera diciendo algo malo, porque la expresión en el rostro de su esposo era inescrutable. Luego de lo que parecía ser un largo sermón, Seung Jo le tendió al oficial algo, quien miró primero hacia la enfermera y luego de nuevo al doctor, le sonrió amablemente y se alejó a paso lento hacia su auto.

El joven doctor subió a su auto y suspiró.

-¿Seung Jo...?- susurró la chica pero él encendió el auto y luego la miró por el rabillo del ojo:

-Si dices "te lo dije" o cualquier otra cosa, te juro que te daré tan duro que mañana no podrás levantarte- le dijo con la voz ronca. Ha Ni tragó saliva.

-¿Me... darás... duro?- dijo asustada, imaginándose lo peor, pero luego notó la imponente erección que se asomaba por encima del pantalón de su esposo y entendió.

Y de pronto, ella estaba muy deseosa por volver a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5~ LA PELEA pt.1

-¿¡Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables!?- gritó omini realmente furiosa.

Después de la noche anterior, y de que llegaran más tarde de lo normal a casa, los jóvenes esposos permanecieron en el auto más de lo debido. Los ánimos del joven Baek volvieron y se desató un festin carnal, que no pudo esperar a llegar a la habitación y se desahogaron ahí, en el auto. Claro que omoni se había preocupado, principalmente por que ninguno contestaba el teléfono. Entonces, miró a la ventana y ahí estaba el carro; se preguntó porque no entraban a la casa, cuando supo lo que hacían, y una sonrisa juguetona cruzó por sus labios. La felicidad duró a la mañana siguiente, hasta que a primera hora una llamada la bajó de su nube: la señora Hae Ming la telefoneó para decirle que un rumor se extendía por las oficinas de la comisaría, uno que decía que cierto joven doctor había sido sorprendido con su esposa a mitad de la noche. La señora Baek aseguró que no podían ser su hijo y su nuera ya que ellos habían llegado a casa temprano y hasta habían tenido tiempo de cenar juntos, pero claro que sabía que eran ellos.

Así que subió a la habitación donde los jóvenes aún dormían, y los despertó gritando:

-¿¡Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!?- volvió a gritar. Ha Ni estaba asustada, esa era la primera vez que la veía tan molesta. Ni siquiera cuando Eung Jo se había escapado de clases el mes pasado para ir a visitar a No Ri de había enojado tanto; Seung Jo la miró enojado:

-¿Podrías darnos un poco de privacidad, madre?- le pidió en un tono que a la enfermera no le gustó.

-¿Privacidad? ¿No pensaron en ello anoche?- dijo ella- ¿En qué pensaban realmente, Seung Jo? ¿En un lugar público? ¿A plena noche? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-Madre, podrás gritarnos una vez que nos vistamos- dijo el joven doctor levantándose de la cama, se giró a su esposa- Baja y prepara mi café, por favor- le pidió amablemente a su esposa, ignorando la mirada asesina que su madre les lanzaba.

Pero Ha Ni no se movió, solo permaneció parada al costado de la cama, mirando el suelo con una expresión totalmente apenada. El joven soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Están conscientes de que lo que hicieron estuvo mal?

-Si, omoni- susurró Ha Ni- Lo sentimos.

-¿Por qué te estás disculpando con ella?- le dijo su esposo y ambas lo miraron- No pasó nada malo, y el oficial me aseguró que no le diría nada a nadie

Deja de hacer tanto drama, madre.

-¡Todo Parang ya lo sabe! ¡Agradece que no pidió tu nombre, o de lo contrario sí estaríamos en problemas!

-¿Estaríamos? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- dijo él molesto- Madre, ya te dije que no pasó nada. Todo está bien, deja por favor de hacer tanto drama.

-¡Seung Jo! No le hables así a tu madre...

-Cállate tú- le dijo éste a su esposa- Y por favor, ya déjenme de molestar. Sal de la habitación, madre.- le pidió amablemente, la omini los miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, principalmente a su hijo, quien jamás imaginó le hablaría de esa manera. Pero ofendida como estaba, salió a toda prisa de la habitación cerrando de un portazo; Seung Jo bufó y luego miró a su esposa, quien lo contemplaba confundida.

-¿Irás a preparar el café?- ella no dijo nada- ¿Ha Ni?

-¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a omoni?

-¿Cómo?

-Así, tan grosero y prepotente. Seung Jo, ella sólo se estaba preocupando por nosotros...

-Meterse en nuestra vida privada no es preocuparse- dijo él en um susurro.

-No lo está haciendo...

-¡Abre los ojos, Oh Ha Ni!- le gritó éste, y su esposa dio un brinco.- ¡Mi madre sólo nos está manipulando! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

-Tú lo ves de esa manera, pero yo sólo veo a una mujer preocupada por el qué dirán de su hijo y su esposa, quiénes son médicos si mal no lo recuerdo.

-¡No es el caso! Ha Ni, madre nos ha estado manipulando desde el comienzo, ¿tengo que recordarte cómo comenzó todo esto?- ella iba a hablar pero mejor guardó silencio. Seung Jo no necesitaba recordarle nada, porque ella mejor que nadie conocía el dolor que le había causado al principio de su relación. Pero nunca vio a su suegra como una molestia, por el contrario, le agradecia que había sido su perseverancia el motivo por el cuál estaban juntos, pero ¿por qué su esposo no lo veía de esa manera? ¿Por qué de empeñaba en decir que todo era culpa de su madre quién no los dejaba teanquilos?

Fue en ese entonces que un oscuro pensamiento cruzó por su mente...

-¿Tú... no me amas?- preguntó ella en un susurro. Su esposo se giró y la contempló.

-¿Qué?- Ha Ni todavía miraba la alfombra cuando sintió a su esposo acercarse a ella. Esperó por el abrazo, esperó sentirlo rodeando su cintura y escucharlo decir que no dijera esas cosas, que estaba loca o que fuera a prepararle el desayuno. Algo, lo que fuera.

Pero no sucedió.

Seung Jo sólo se quedó en silencio ahí, mirándola, y cuando ella levantó la vista lo vio apretar los puños; y luego de un largo silencio, miró al suelo, y pronunció las palabras que Ha Ni tanto temía escuchar:

-No es que no te ame, Oh Ha Ni... es sólo que... -suspiró- Mi madre y tú no me dieron otra elección.- y dicho aquello, acabó con un suspiro.- Me iré a bañar.

Salió de la habitación sin anter darle una larga mirada a su mujer. Se preguntó si había sido buena idea decirle algo como aquello; seguro Ha Ni le diría a su madre y ésta lo reprendería por insensible, luego todo volvería a la normalidad como debería de ser.

Y mientras cerraba la puerta, no entendía por qué tenía ese sentimiento de culpa atorado en la garganta.

ESA MISMA TARDE~

Oh Ha Ni camibaba arrastrando el carrito con comida por el largo pasillo. Iba distraida y estaba realmente cansada, pero principalmente se sentía herida. ¿Seung Jo aún no la amaba? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? ¿Aún con todo lo que habían pasado? ¿Todavía se sentìa así sobre ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a derramar lágrimas, pero si algo había aprendido la joven enfermera es que las escenitas era lo que más odiaba su esposo, así que se tragó sus lágrimas y esperó a llegar a casa. Ahí tendría tiempo de sobra para llorar.

Y mientras llevaba los alimentos a los enfermos, cierto joven doctor la miraba. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Se preguntó al verla forzar una sonrisa ante los enfermos; odiana verla así, y sabía que nadie más podía ser el culpable que su esposo el insensible, pensó Charles. Divisó a su sunbae, quien le tomaba la presión a un anciano que acababa de salir de una operación.

En el fondo y a pesar de que Charles era el nuevo favorito de los doctores, sentía un poco de celos hacia él. El jefe del hospital seguía diciendo que era su "mejor adquisición" y las enfermeras todavía morían por él, pero el chico no entendía por qué, así como tampoco lograba comprender qué había visto Ha Ni en alguien tan huraño como Seung Jo...

-¿Será el dinero...?- se preguntó al seguir mirándolo. Pero al verlo bien, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que tenía dinero, no era alguien que abusara económicamente, por lo que descartó esa idea. Luego, vio al sunbae sonreírle a una pequeña niña y quizás pensó que era si físico lo que le gustaba a su enfermera, pero también deshechó el pensamiento al pasar Juun Lee a su lado, un enfermero excesivamente atractivo que comparado con el sunbae pues le ganaba mucho más. Luego pensó que, a pesar se ser serio y taciturno con los demás quizás cuando estaban solos, era dulce y tierno con su esposa. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual la chica estaba tan enamorada de él.

Y lanzó un suspiro.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual estuviera enamorada de él, eso no sería impedimento para lograr su propósito. Él sabía que Ha Ni se merecía algo mejor, sabía que su vida no era precisamente la que alguien como ella deseaba y también estaba seguro de que solamente él podía darle a la chica lo que realmente ella merecía.

Así que caminó hasta ella, con las manos sudadas y la boca seca.

-"Vamos, Jun. Tú puedes hacerlo."- se dijo a si mismo. La enfermera lo vio caminar hasta ella.

-Buenos días, doctor Charles- saludó con todos los ánimos que pudo.

-Buen día, Ha Ni. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

-Muy bien, ¿ya almorzó?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, que sólo le causó lástima al joven. Miró al sunbae y luego a la enfermera nuevamente. Suspiró:

-Ha Ni, ¿tienes un minuto?- le dijo en voz baja- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Uhm... claro- dijo ella y le dejó a su compañera el carrito con comida. Comenzaron a caminar al área de cafetería, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que todos los observaban. Y tan distraída estaba la señora Baek que ni siquiera notó la mirasa asesina que su huraño esposo les lanzó.

-"Esto debe ser una broma"- pensó el doctor cuando ambos se perdieron en el elevador.


End file.
